What really happened on the Wave Country Bridge
by AngelicStrike
Summary: This is the true tale of what happened on the Great Naruto Bridge, not what you see in the manga or show. Partial Crackfic, do not take seriously. Semi Au.
1. Chapter 1

Talking

**Jutsu/Kyuubi Talking/ Emphasis**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi Thoughts**_

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, any of the characters, or anything else Naruto, go see a doctor/surgeon and have your brain examined.

Major OCCness, semi-AUness,

The Soon-to-be-named "Great Naruto Bridge."

Naruto and Sasuke were NOT doing well against the masked-nin, who was beating them from inside those damn ice mirrors. The masked-nin saw and exploited this to his/her ends, and decided to be blunt about it.

"You have lost, and by the customs…" Haku started

"What do you mean, lost?!" Sasuke and Naruto shoved in at the same time.

" Look closely boy, how do you think you're fairing?"

"Just fine thank you very much!" _They really are thickheaded, aren't they?_' the masked-nin thought. "No, you've pretty much lost at this point, so by the customs of my people, you have to fulfill one of my requests."

"There is no way in Hell am I going to bow down to you, or anyone else." Sasuke, yet again, shoved in.

"You will, or else I'll this and many, MANY other sembon needles in VERY uncomfortable places". Haku said in a voice that just screamed 'f with me anymore and you will die in a very painful and excruciating way.' That shut Sasuke up.

"My request is this… PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'_O my fricken God, you have got to be f-ing with me' _, Sasuke and Naruto thought at the exact same time.

'_That Squeal can only mean one thing,... Haku is gonna play Truth or Dare with someone.' _Zabuza shivered at the memory of when he first found out about Haku's morbid obsession with truth of dare

_Flash Back_

Zabuza and Haku were traveling through Earth Country when they cross a group of girls whispering about something, they managed to catch the meaning of the conversation

"… At 7:00 my house,… play truth or dare… other games."

Haku, being ever curious as she was asked Zabuza, "Zabuza-san, what is truth or dare?"

"I don't know", was the gruff response from the masked nuke-nin",why don't you go find out?"

And so Haku was invited to the party, much to the dismay of Zabuza, who thought it was a waste of time. Thus begin the obsession.

_Flashback End_

So Haku dragged Sakura, Zabuza, and Kakashi over to play, the latter two by force, and the former just wanted to play.

"I'll go first", Haku started to say ", Naruto-kun, truth, or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

Talking

**Jutsu/Kyuubi Talking/ Emphasis **

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi Thoughts**_

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, any of the characters, or anything else Naruto, go see a doctor/surgeon and have your brain examined.

Major OCCness, semi-AUness,

Same bridge as before

So all were gathered around in a circle waiting with much abated breath (excluding Zabuza, Kakashi, Sasuke, oh, and Tazuna the bridge builder) for Naruto to choose.

"Dare", Naruto suddenly shouted, why he chose dare was probably to show up 'Sasuke-teme'

"Okay, well I dare you to…well damn, I can't think of anything. Anyone got any ideas?" Sakura leaned over and whispered something in Haku's ear. "That's just cruel and unusual… I LIKE IT! So Naruto, I dare you to steal one of your sensei's precious books, read it, and then tell us what it's all about." '_Oh Crap'_ was the thought running through Naruto's head as he looked over at Kakashi and saw him giving him a look that would make Orochimaru proud and make others run away at the evilness held within it. Naruto gulped and started the chase

**_TIME SKIP-1 hour and 30 minutes_**

After a very long chase scene, which involved flying rubber chickens, mass hallucination, a close call with a paper shredder, kage bushins, the many mis-firings chidori, Zabuza's sword, and winged monkey's flinging bringing doom to some far off civilization that nobody gave a fucking damn about (don't ask, just…don't…ask…) Naruto FINALLY got hold of Kakashi's book. When he looked inside of it his nose erupted in a magnificent display of the twin bloody nose that launched him straight into a tree temporarily knocking him out. He was woken up by Haku prodding him with one of her sembon needles many times hard. When he was completely woken up he stammered out, "that b-b-book I-I-is f-f-full of…of…of SMUT". The two girls leered towards Kakashi and yelled…right in his ear "ERO-KAKASHI!" and proceeded to beat the ever-loving daylights out of him. After that was over, it was Naruto's turn. "Ok, Kakashi-sensei, truth, or dare?" "Dare" Kakashi said as if he was watching the world's most boring movie ever. "Ok I dare you to show us your face and keep your mask of for the rest of the game." '_Damn, I do not want to do that' _Kakashi thought. "N-", "and if you don't do it we'll tie you to a pole bathed in hornet's honey and the tree will be a hornet's nest, render you incapable of performing jutsus, and strip you of everything you have on you, even your clothes" Haku interrupted in a voice that SHOUTED 'you're so dead if you mess with me again'. Kakashi readily took of his facemask. All females who were in a 200-meter radius fainted from a massive nose bleed. Sakura was temporarily converted from a Sasuke fan girl to a Kakashi fan girl. "Ok my turn." Kakashi said, breaking everyone out of his or her personal stupor. "Naruto" "Dare" " I dare you to blind fold yourself, stand on your hands, get a kunai in your feet, and throw it behind you, all while riding on this flaming unicycle. " Your insane" "Just do it ya wuss" "Fine". "What the hell is g-"?

Gatoh started to say, but was interrupted when a kunai thrown by Naruto's feet. "You killed our meal Ticket, now we're" the bandit's ranting was cut short as the flaming unicycle Naruto was riding on slipped from under him and set the bandit on fire. Long story short, all the bandits died cuz they all burned to death cuz of the unicycle. Also a result of this, Inari and Tsunami joined cuz Haku wanted more people to play to make it more fun. Thus the madness ensued.

Ok sorry for not updating, family matters and the New Year and such. I'll get back to my other story. A lot of stuff pops into my mind, so I get distracted on making other stories easily. I'll try to update quicker from now on.


End file.
